1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates, generally, to a support assembly for a cabinet assembly.
2. Description of the Related Art
Cabinet assemblies known in the art generally include a top, a base, and side walls coupled to the top and base. Cabinet assemblies may be hung on a wall, rest on a shelf, rest on a floor surface, or be otherwise supported. When the cabinet assembly is supported on a floor surface, the cabinet assembly generally includes a support assembly coupled to the base to space the base from the floor surface.
Typically, configurations of cabinet assemblies hanging on a wall or resting on a shelf do not include a support assembly attached to the base. There are many reasons for this. The support assembly takes up unnecessary space, adds weight to whatever surface or shelf the cabinet assembly is supported by, and is aesthetically unappealing.
In some instances, it may be necessary to move a cabinet assembly supported by a floor surface to a shelf or wall, or vice-versa. In these instances, it is necessary to remove the support assembly or a portion of the support assembly to accommodate a change in configuration. To accomplish this, a tool such as a screwdriver, wrench, or drill may be used to remove the support assemblies.
Despite the convenience afforded by common cabinet assemblies to include support assemblies capable of detaching from the cabinet assembly, the process of releasing support assemblies is generally time consuming and requires tools that may not be readily available.
While cabinet assemblies known in the prior art have generally included support assemblies, there remains a need in the art for an improved cabinet assembly that allows a quick release of support assemblies or a portion of support assemblies without the use of tools.